


Worthy Prey

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chains, Consent Issues, Genderswap, Other, Painplay, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron has Rodima Prima in his complete grasp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



> Consent Issues involved. Please do not read if implied non-con/dub con is problematic to you.

Galvatron walked around the unusually tall femme, inspecting the way the energy chains held her in all her struggling glory. This Rodima Prima, who had dared think she could defeat him, was completely at his mercy and that sheer thought alone was enough to make him flick the electro-whip in his hand, teasing the tip of it along her armor.

He could watch her thrash against her chains a while longer. He could enjoy the sizzle of energy crackling on her plating further yet.

Yes, he would reward his hunters later, for this fine prey captured alive.

First things first, he reminded himself, flicking the tip of the whip out expertly, marking a score into the armor over where that vile Matrix rested. That pleased him, as did the slight whimper that escaped her, so he did it again watching her faceplates rather than where the lash landed.

Yes, she had a very mobile mouth even when she wasn't spouting off nonsense about Autobot superiority. Keeping her on the edge of pain was a good idea for tapering off the noise of her faction's agenda. That reminded him he hadn't tweaked the chains' setting in too great a period of time, which he hastily corrected. The voltage changed, as did the amperage, causing her to cry out at the way the chains made energy course around her wrists and ankles.

"Made... your... point!" she managed to say, despite a quick succession of whip cuts along her thigh, her torso, and an upper arm.

Galvatron caught and coiled the whip, not even bothering to power it down, despite the way it crackled on his digits. He strode forward, into her space, looming as much as he could with his slight advantage in height. He brought the coiled, crackling whip up, stroking it along her cheek just to hear her scream, swallowing it into his mouth as he invaded hers with his glossa.

That she bit him immediately only made him laugh, ensuring his arousal was complete.

"Not yet, my dear Prima. Not yet." He cast the whip aside, and ran his hand over her armor, watching as her optics glowed fiercely in response to his personal attention focused on her.

"I'm waiting," she challenged him, some of her cockiness returning with it being him, and not the whip anymore.

He was going to enjoy breaking her all over again, just as he did every time she was caught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galvatron is... canny to femmes that distract him.

She tasted energon and drank deep before she had even truly realized what she was doing. Her processor was still reeling with the effects of this encounter. It was only as her optics slowly came online, and sensation data beyond the taste of that energon flooded through her that she realized Galvatron was sharing the fluid with her directly.

Of course she resisted then, trying not to appear complacent in this arrangement.

He merely laughed after swallowing the rest, and stroked along her bound wrists, making her shiver with anticipation for what he would do after a mercy and such gentleness in his touch.

It was certain to send her over the edge yet again.

To her shock, he moved away from her as if bored by her, and she panicked that she had failed to keep his attention as fully as needed.

"Galva..." she started, but he spun, whip appearing in his hand, and it wrapped around her throat, shocking on a very low level charge.

"You are quite enjoyable, but I still have conquests to make." He twitched his wrist expertly, letting the whip fall from her. "But don't worry; I'll return to celebrating with you soon enough."


End file.
